Generally, we mankind, have had major problems with relation to batteries that is, devices for storing energy for use when desired. The problems include: the charging of batteries, servicing of batteries, the non-reusability of batteries, and the highly dangerous, hazardous, and explosive, environmentally-polluting chemicals used in existing electrochemical batteries, and their heavy weight.
The thermo-dynamic battery unit of the invention solves all of these issues. It generates clean, usable energy, while remaining chemical and explosion free, lightweight, rapidly rechargeable, economical, and environmentally-friendly.
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in any application for providing power for any electrical device that employs battery power to function. More explicitly, the present invention discloses an innovative, high power device, which does not generate any harmful, environmentally-polluting residue. The present invention is extremely ecologically compatible in operation and design, actually replenishing clean ozone back into the atmosphere, is long lasting, and is designed to be re-usable unlike conventional units.